Seeing Red
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: With things looking up Kaitlyn couldn't imagine anything killing her high. She had the belt, friends and a loving boyfriend. Everything was going great. That is until a red haired cunning Diva decides that she wants the spotlight for a change and she's willing to do anything for it. Sequel to Some Help From My Friends.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Nobody you recognize is my own. They're property of WWE.**

* * *

Kaitlyn sighed out as she worked a brush into her brown locks. The day had been hard and tiring with the new heaps of promos and matches she was constantly thrown into. Despite being the Diva's Champion, Kaitlyn was a Shield member and she had a reputation to uphold which meant she had to always be battle ready. And battle ready, apparently to the head honchos in WWE, meant never being away from the spotlight at all; which wasn't a bad thing. A Diva in the spotlight always meant great things for the division but damn all this left Kaitlyn so _tired. _

She hated complaining about it. The brunette knew she was fortunate enough to have everything she does. Months ago she was sure she was going to be pushed into the back, never to be heard of again, but now she was right in front for the world to see. But "right in front" was overwhelming. "Right in front" meant that she always had to be at her best and not just in wrestling ability. She had to physically look her best, she had to sound her best and she had to give off the best presence. Tough yet sexy, sexy yet smart. And on top of all of that she had to make herself intimidating. Which, with a goofy and loving personality like the one she had, it was proving to be a bit difficult.

"I'm going to grow white hairs soon. I know it." Kaitlyn breathed out as she placed the brush down. She felt two arms snake around her waist before a reflection of a familiar male face showed itself in her mirror.

"Then I'll have to call you granny." Roman Reigns spoke, a lazy smile on his face.

"Oh, hardy har har." Kaitlyn sassed before turning her head and placing a kiss on his lips. It was no secret that Kaitlyn and Roman had gotten together after their kiss the night Kaitlyn won the Championship. It took a bit of a slow start at first, as Kaitlyn thought it was a spur of the moment kiss in his part, but when Roman had convinced her of his true feelings –and she acknowledged her own –the two started their new relationship.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked as he turned Kaitlyn around in his arms so she was facing him.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" She asked, diverting her eyes from his and choosing to look at his shirt instead.

"You didn't respond with a witty comment, you're looking down instead of at my eyes..." Roman started before using a finger under her chin to lift her face up to look at him. "And I noticed the way you were lookin' at yourself in the mirror. I know that face; it's your stressed one. What's up?"

Kaitlyn let out a sigh as she slouched her shoulders slightly. "Everything." She answered. "The countless promos, all the signings and interviews and photoshoots…oh god, all the matches! I can't believe I'm complaining about having too many matches but I am." Kaitlyn shook her head. "I can't believe I'm complaining. I should feel blessed for this. I _feel _blessed for this it's just...ugh."

Roman shook his head. "You can complain if you want, Kay." He reassured her. "You're not use to this, that's it."

"I should be." The Diva huffed out. "I was in an all Diva's season of NXT once, you know. This stuff should be easy for me."

"But, it ain't and that's okay." Roman rubbed a thumb on her waist. "You just got used to the slow side of this company. Now you're back in the fast side."

Kaitlyn let out a soft chuckle at that. "Are you saying I was a jobber back then?"

Roman raised his hands up. "You said it not me."

Kaitlyn slapped his arm before working her way to the bed and throwing herself onto it. "When's our next day off?"

Roman placed his hands on his waist as he thought. "Uhh…next week." He finally answered earning a groan from the Texan on the bed.

He let out a chuckle as he loomed over Kaitlyn, placing his hands on either side of her head and dipping his head slightly. "I can help make you feel better." He spoke huskily as she smirked up at him.

"Can you now?" She asked as she looped her arms loosely around his neck.

"Mmhhmm." He smirked, bringing his lips down to reach hers. His lips barely touched hers when a loud knock was heard from the hotel room's door. A low growl escaped Roman's lips from the intruder. Kaitlyn let out an exasperated noise of her own as she gently pushed him off her and went to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Your favorite guy!" A voice that undeniably belonged to Seth sing-songed. "Oh and the annoying prick too."

Kaitlyn could hear a loud thwack along with Seth letting out a curse. She could only assume the "annoying prick" was Dean and he had slapped Seth behind the head. Kaitlyn turned back to look at Roman who merely waved his hand at her.

She opened the door, not being able to even let out a greeting as Seth pushed right past her. "Please come in." She muttered sarcastically, causing Dean to smirk as he walked inside.

Seth threw himself on the bed, placing his hands behind his head as he smiled over at Roman. "Hey Roro." He greeted, using the nickname that Kaitlyn knew drove Roman crazy.

"How many times do I have to tell ya ass to stop calling me that?" He breathed out, causing Seth to flip over and look back at his own butt.

"I didn't know my ass was calling you that!" He said causing Roman to let out a groan as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"Please tell me why the hell we still have him around?" Roman asked Dean and Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn merely shrugged as Dean let his smirk widen.

"I don't know…" Dean started, landing his eyes on Seth who had fixed himself upright again. "We have Kaitlyn now. We don't need this Diva anymore."

"Fuck you." Seth spoke.

"No thanks." Dean rolled his eyes.

"As much as I love hearing you three bicker I have to ask…why are you guys here?" Kaitlyn asked.

Seth shrugged. "We were bored."

"Also we have to work on our next ambush. I'm thinking Punk…" Dean spoke grimly of his newest target. He had gotten beat a couple of times by the Straightedge Superstar and he was determined to get him back anyway he could.

Kaitlyn let out a groan as she threw herself on the empty bed for the second time that night. "Can that please wait?" She asked.

Dean went to open his mouth but Roman shot him a look that simply read 'don't'. So Dean merely nodded before leaning back on the wall. Back then he wouldn't have ever let his word be shot down but with Kaitlyn around he found himself being a bit softer with things. Of course, he wasn't going to say that out loud but the teammates knew it; especially Kaitlyn.

Just then Dean's hand flew to his pocket as a soft buzz was heard in the room. He fished his phone out and tapped on the screen a few times, smirking down at it.

"Alright man." Seth spoke, extending his hand out towards Dean. "Give me the phone."

"What the fuck? No way, man." Dean refused, sliding the phone back into his pocket.

"Well, you've been getting texts all day and each time you smirk down at. I just want to know what poor unfortunate girl has been trapped in your web." Seth explained.

"What makes you think it's a girl?" Dean asked. Everyone in the room raised their eyebrow at him.

"Really? Am I a manwhore to you three?" Dean asked, extending his hands out besides him in disbelief.

"We wouldn't say manwhore…" Kaitlyn spoke.

"Nah, Manwhore is right." Roman smirked. "Who's the girl?"

"None of your goddamn business." Dean shot at Roman.

"Come on man!" Seth whined.

"What part of 'no' do you not fucking understand?" Dean asked a bit agitated.

"The 'no' part." Seth responded.

Dean shook his head before rolling his eyes. "Fine. It's the new red haired girl…uhh..."

"Eva Marie?!" Kaitlyn asked incredulously as she shot back up from her earlier position. "You're texting Eva Marie?!"

"Dude! Score!" Seth exclaimed as he raised his fist for a fist pump which Dean returned.

"She just handed me her number, I didn't even have to do anything." Dean said, shrugging. "So I figured why not take advantage. An easy lay is still a good lay."

"That's disgusting." Kaitlyn muttered as she shook her head.

"Disgusting to you. Fucking amazing to me." Dean said. "Come on Roman, back me up here."

Roman gave the man a look before shaking his head. "Nah man. Only got eyes for my girl." Kaitlyn smiled over at him gaining a gagging noise from Seth.

"Save that gushy shit for when we leave, alright?" Dean said as Seth nodded in agreement.

"You guys are just jealous." Kaitlyn waved them off. "By the way, when are you guys leaving?"

"Shit, kicking us out?!" Seth exclaimed.

"I'm not kicking you out, just insisting that you guys leave." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Fine we'll leave you two to do…whatever you do." Dean said, pushing himself off the wall and waiting for Seth to join him.

"Can I just ask you two to keep it down tonight? I don't want to stay awake because the bed is slamming into the wall." Seth said. Kaitlyn gasped as she took a pillow and hurled it towards him.

"Get out of here!" She yelled as Seth snickered out with Dean. She crawled out of the bed and locked the door, turning to look at Roman.

"I'm sorry for my friends." Roman spoke, getting up from his sitting position.

"It's alright." Kaitlyn said before walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now that they're gone we can get back to what we were doing." She muttered, twirling one of his black locks around her finger.

He smirked down at her. "You ain't gotta tell me twice." He said as he picked her up, gaining a giggle from the brunette.

Being Diva's Champion made her stressed but lucky for her she had the best stress reliever.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm back and with a sequel to Some Help From My Friends! I've been working on this for a couple of months now and have a few chapters written up already but I just couldn't wait to post it. So here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it and are ready for a whirlwind of drama from every angle. Hopefully this one will be longer than SHFMF but we'll see. Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review? ^.^  
**


	2. Little Red Mermaid

Eva tapped on her cellphone as a smirk worked its way on her face. If Eva could sum up her time in the WWE with one word thus far it would be "perfect." Utterly and completely perfect. She had worked her way up despite small mishaps along the way and had gotten herself noticed. Which, if she was being honest with herself, wasn't a hard thing to do. She knew of her looks. WWE loved women like her. Pretty, determined and exotic.

And, apparent to her, superstars liked that too. Specifically, mister Baddest Man Alive himself, Dean Ambrose. She had, had her eyes on him since her fiancé called it quits. Or well, since she called it quits. She wanted to be a wrestler and he was, well, getting in her way. And, come on 2 months and already she was going to marry him? Why hadn't someone smacked her earlier? So, she had a peaceful lunch with him that quickly turned loud and ugly. He didn't understand. But Dean, a fellow wrestler, he'd understand perfectly and she'll understand him. Coworkers feared him but she didn't. She found his lack of remorse to be interesting and frankly the belt around his waist was also quite eye catching.

So she figured she could try and flirt with him and see where things would go. That's what drove her to even give the man her phone number. That and knowing that maybe, just maybe, he could get _her _a bit further in her career. Divas getting screen time was vital, she realized that quickly, and she's ready to do what she has to do. Even if it mean she'd have to maybe get comfy with a wrestler and see where things can go from there.

She wasn't heartless, no she was just smart. She hadn't just blindly chosen Dean for this. No, she had attraction to him. She made sure she had that because sure she could use his fame for herself but she wanted to make sure she liked it while she did it. Granted, a relationship wasn't what she was after but she knew a quick hit and quit wouldn't get her anywhere so she had decided to do this carefully. Keep him interested for a few weeks; use those weeks to hint at her want for more time but not give him anything just yet. And then he'll have to tell Hunter about her need to be on TV more and get a storyline.

Then, if he was lucky, she'll give her all to him and maybe they'll get a storyline together. A storyline with thee Dean Ambrose would all but ump up her popularity in the WWE Universe. Maybe they could be a power couple and she'll be invincible. Even more invincible than The Shield's current girl. Katherine…no that didn't sound right. Was it Kathy…? _Whatever. _Eva thought.

Eva brought a manicured hand through her fiery red locks as she placed her other hand on the door of the Diva's locker room. Pushing it open she was greeted with the sight of her fellow Total Diva's co-stars talking away.

"Hey bitches." Eva greeted, letting the door close behind her as she walked to her cubby. A chorus of hellos were spoken her way as she dug her hands into her bag and fished out her ring gear.

"Hey Eva." JoJo greeted happily as she made her way to her bag. Eva smiled at JoJo briefly. A quick thought of her past friendship with the young woman worked its way into her mind. It was nice until JoJo decided to become immature and grow jealous of Eva. But she figured that was the name of the game. It wasn't her fault JoJo couldn't seem to get attention by anyone for longer than 5 minutes but she wasn't ever going to say_ that_ out loud of course.

"How are you?" JoJo asked as she sat on the bench still in her street clothes. Poor girl, maybe she'd be in ring gear by now if she hadn't decided to work in NXT more than the main roster.

"I'm good…great actually." Eva answered as she slipped her foot into her boots.

"Is it because of Dean?" JoJo sing-songed as she poked at Eva's side.

"JoJo! Shush!" Eva whined exasperatedly. "And yes. We've been talking more. He says he wants to take me out."

JoJo raised her eyebrows in excitement as she grinned at Eva. It made JoJo's childlike features seem even more youthful. _Shame looks like that don't make it here. _Eva thought before deciding to play along with JoJo's excitement and letting out a giggle of her own.

"You said yeah, right?" JoJo asked.

"Of course." Eva answered nonchalantly. "After Smackdown he's taking me out to the bar."

"The bar?" JoJo made a face as she spoke it.

"Yeah." Eva rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't understand, minor. It's something casual."

JoJo stuck her tongue out at minor before standing up and shrugging. "Well…let me know how it goes, alright?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you later; gonna go hang out with Naomi for a while." JoJo waved as she walked out of the locker room.

Eva made her way to the mirror, passing by The Bellas and Natalya speaking enthusiastically about something Eva couldn't find herself being interested in. Any other day she'd gladly jump in and inhale all the gossip she could but tonight she had other things in mind.

She ran a brush through her red hair as she smiled at her reflection. She knew at some point she'll be able to brag about her time with Dean and get everyone in the locker room jealous of her being with such a high demand character like Brie and Nikki were. Dean Ambrose was her ticket to everything in WWE and she was his ticket to a good time.

And, as if Dean could read her mind, his name flashed with a text on her phone.

**Can't wait to see you tonight doll face. **

Eva smiled at that, placing the brush on the sink as she quickly texted him back.

**Same here cutie.**

"Eva!" A voice called behind her, she turned around to see Natalya standing with her arms crossed with the Bellas behind her.

"What's up?" Eva answered, trying to sound chipper as they had smiles on their faces.

"We were thinking about training before our match together." Natalya spoke. "And since you're part of this match we think you should come with us."

Eva looked between the three before nodding. "Yeah, sure." She said as she took her brush and shoved it into her bag.

"Let's hurry this up." Nikki snapped her finger as she opened up the locker room door. "John and I have a _special_ training session that I do not want to miss."

"God, Nicole!" Brie rolled her eyes as she walked out. Eva could only chuckle at the Bella's antics as she walked out with them.

* * *

Kaitlyn sat on the bench in the Shield's locker room, her eyes lazily landing on Roman who was currently doing pushups on the floor. Her hazel orbs scanned over to Dean who was, once again, typing away on his phone to –who she can only assume –Eva Marie. She fought against an eye roll before looking over at Seth who was looking through his leather gloves. It always amused her that Seth seemed to have not one but three pairs that he'd shift through. Apparently he had a reason for wearing each one. She never asked but from what Roman has told her he looks for the one that "feels the luckiest" that day and wears it.

Seth looked between the three, rubbing his fingers over the leather before deciding on a pair. He tossed the other two into his bag and slipped on his gloves. He made quick fists with his hands before nodding in approval and zipping up his bag.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Kaitlyn asked as she stopped observing Seth and made eye contact with Dean. Or well tried to. The man was still engrossed in his cellphone "Dean!" She called out snapping her fingers.

"What?" He snapped, looking up at her.

"Stop texting the Little Mermaid!" Kaitlyn exclaimed as she rolled her eyes. "You guys are in the same building, just go find her."

"Nah. I'll be seeing her later tonight." Dean spoke confidently; quickly gaining the attention of his team mates –especially Seth Rollins.

"Dude!" Seth exclaimed with a sideways grin working on his face. "You're finally going to hit that?"

"Oh my god, guys _really _talk like that?" Kaitlyn asked, looking between the two.

"Yeah." Seth shrugged. "Don't be surprised, even your boy toy Roro spoke like that."

Kaitlyn looked over at Roman who merely shrugged. "What? I'm a guy, babe." Roman said as he sat up from his pushup position

"Whatever." Kaitlyn shook her head before looking over at Dean. "What are we doing tonight…for the show?"

"Screw the show right now!" Seth waved off. "Where are you taking her, man? Trying to go in for the kill?"

Kaitlyn gave an incredulous look to Roman. "He's worse than a girl!" She said, causing Roman to let out a laugh.

"That's why he's the first Diva of the group." Roman joked.

"I can _hear _you two, ya know." Seth cut in.

"I'm taking her to the bar." Dean said, answering Seth's earlier question. "I'm not going in for the kill or whatever just yet. You have to work into these things, Seth."

"I thought you were Mr. Hit-It-And-Quit-It. Always got the girl the first night." Seth raised an eyebrow.

"I still am but, she wants to take things slow. So I will." Dean shrugged. "I'm not one to rush the ladies."

Seth nodded at that. Despite being the kind of guy Dean was Kaitlyn could respect that he never pushed himself on any girl he would hook up with. He would always make sure the girl was interested and comfortable. He's still classified as a player of course, but he was a respectful one. One that knew how to play the game and remembered the rightful rules. But, Kaitlyn was tired of hearing of his plans with Eva. She didn't know what exactly her problem with the red haired woman was but she felt nothing but bad vibes from her. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if she was using Dean for fame. _Oh shit, hope I didn't jinx that. _She thought to herself before standing up from the bench and slinging her Championship belt over her shoulder.

"Now if we're done being gossipy little teenagers, can you please just tell me the plan for tonight?" Kaitlyn nearly begged.

"I got us a match with CM Punk." Dean said. "The Usos are involved as well, but it's okay we can work through them, right Roman?"

Roman nodded as he stood up. "I can take them down." He smirked. Kaitlyn knew Roman and the Usos were cousins but sometimes she questioned if their fighting was general hatred over each other or if it was just family competition. She made a mental note to ask him of that later before nodding her head.

"That means I'm on commentary again, right?" She asked, making Dean shake his head.

"No, you can just stand on the sidelines." Dean said. "We might need you after we win anyways."

Kaitlyn nodded. She knew it was very much a "when we win" more than a "if we win." The boys were very persistent and she knew they could handle them. And, the last time she said "if" she was sure Dean's head was going to explode. He ranted on about "doubting" the group and how that wasn't allowed or something like that. All she knew was that she had a lecturing Dean and two very angered men at her that day.

"Well if you don't need me now, I'm going to catering." She announced. "Want anything?" She asked as she walked towards the door.

"A piece of that sweet ass" Roman muttered a bit too loudly, gaining a groan from the men and a surprised and flushed look from Kaitlyn.

"Get a fucking room, please!" Dean spoke with disgust in his voice.

Roman let out a slight chuckle at that as Kaitlyn shook her head at him. "How about I just bring water bottles instead and we'll talk about getting you that piece later."

"Alright, we're done with this." Seth shuddered. "It's like listening to my parents talk about this. Scarring."

Kaitlyn let out a laugh at that before leaving the locker room. Despite complaining about their small bantering and crude jokes almost every day; she did have to admit that having them around did wonders for her life. It was like having a small second family and, even though she hated to admit it, if it weren't for AJ she wouldn't have ever joined them. She wouldn't have ever seen that they were just regular guys. She wouldn't have become close friends with them and she wouldn't have ever ended up dating Roman Reigns. Maybe one day she'll thank the Pocket Rocket.

She knew that nothing could break them apart and that was something that would always bring a smile to her face. Those were her boys and they always will be and that was something she could believe in.

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter up. I just wanted to say that this story will have a bit of side shipping here and there but this story is very much centered around the main plot that I've come up with. As in SHFMF we just focused on Kaitlyn, we'll be focusing between characters so it's gonna be even more fun because now we'll be in the minds of different characters instead of just one! Which means more drama around, which is exciting! Get excited! Haha. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you to those who have reviewed/followed/favorite this story! I know SHFMF was a favorite of some, as it was mine, and I wanted my comeback story to be good! Anywho, hope you enjoyed! Please review? ^.^ **


	3. We Missed You, Kaitlyn!

It had been a while since Kaitlyn had stepped foot into the Divas locker room. She was used to doing everything in the Shield's locker room now. Albeit at first it was odd; she was always nervous and had done all her changing quickly and would keep eyes on the door at all times but now she felt much more comfortable. They always knew that when she went into the locker room they had to go occupy themselves somewhere else. So she had taken to changing there. It also made the men feel better; the closer their Lady Shield was the better. Especially with AJ and Big E still out there; though they had laid off her since Kaitlyn won the championship that night. In fact, AJ had nearly wiped herself off the face of the earth and it did worry the brunette a bit. She hated still caring for the small woman but she was a friend once and that still meant something even if AJ didn't think so.

Kaitlyn could hear girls giggling in the room and it made her heart flutter slightly. It really had been a while since she had spent any time with the girls. Sure, she saw Natalya and the Funkadactyls through the halls but she was always so busy and had nearly never had any time to talk to them. And after shows she'd get so tired and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed with Roman and sleep the day away. It was nice to hear the laughs of the girls for a change.

She cracked the door open slightly and poked her head in. She instantly caught sight of Natalya smiling with The Bellas next to her. In the distance she noticed Naomi and Cameron practicing some dance and the newbies huddled in a little corner themselves. Her eyes stayed longer on Eva more than JoJo. Kaitlyn felt an overwhelmingly bad feeling come into her as she watched the red hair girl talk to the curly rookie. She seemed conniving and almost fake; but Kaitlyn knew not to make such quick assumptions after all she knew nothing of the girl. Sure she's seen a few episodes of Total Divas but that wasn't knowing her personally.

Kaitlyn's eyes scanned back to JoJo. Kaitlyn felt indifferent towards the younger girl. The NXT Diva seemed kind to say the least and she was fierce in the Performance Center. She seemed okay to Kaitlyn. Though her innocence almost made Kaitlyn want to take a hold of her and tell her to get away from Eva. _Stop being so judgmental. _She thought to herself before opening the door wider.

"Hello!" She called over; a smile forming on her face as she tugged her Championship belt higher on her arm.

"Hey, girl!" Naomi greeted, smiling at Kaitlyn before walking towards her. "How are you?" She asked, taking the Texan in her arms.

"I'm great! Tired…but great." Kaitlyn answered as she pulled back from her embrace. "I missed you guys."

"Aww, we miss you too." Nikki said as she patted the spot between herself and Natalya, who nodded as well. Kaitlyn gladly plopped herself in between the two girls who leaned themselves into her in form of a double side hug.

"What have you been up to?" Natalya asked her.

"Well, besides working with the Shield…I uh, just been doing a shit ton of stuff." Kaitlyn breathed out. "I didn't know how tiring all this could be." She said motioning towards the Divas belt.

"Maybe one of us can take it off your hands?" Brie wiggled her eyebrow before letting out a laugh of her own.

"I'll gladly take that spot." A voice said behind them. Kaitlyn turned to see the Little Mermaid herself smirk over at her. Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow at the girl. She had balls.

"You're the rookies right?" Kaitlyn asked, looking between Eva and the younger girl who looked a bit intimidated in the back. "I'm Kaitlyn." She said, extending her hand out toward the two.

Eva gave her hand first, firmly shaking it as a smirk worked on her face. "I'm Eva Marie."

JoJo walked forward, trying her best to seem calm as she smiled over at Kaitlyn. "I'm JoJo." She said, waving at her.

"I noticed your stuff in the Performance Center, JoJo. You're definitely a little dynamite." Kaitlyn complimented the younger girl, who smiled widely at her. "You might give me a run for my money someday!"

JoJo let out a laugh as she shrugged. "Hopefully! No offense."

Kaitlyn smiled before looking back at Eva. "You do pretty well too." She said, wanting to be friendly. Roman had told her to be just that and though she had glared at Roman and told him she was the very _definition_ of friendly, she did know she could be rather…off putting at times.

"I know." Eva smirked, crossing her arms. "I'm already giving Divas a run for their money right, Brie? Nikki?" She asked. Kaitlyn watched as the red haired girl laughed trying to change it into a joke but she could tell Eva meant what she said. The Bellas both smiled though Kaitlyn could tell Nikki was holding back a snarky comment.

"Girl, bye." Cameron broke the small break of silence before flipping her hair. "This ain't about that." She pointed to the belt. "This is about Kaitlyn…and how empty the locker room is without her."

"It looks pretty packed to me." Kaitlyn looked around the room.

"So? We still liked having you around!" Naomi exclaimed, picking up her pompoms and ruffling them out a bit. "But now you're always with Roman…" Naomi smirked slightly at that as she looked over at Kaitlyn through her eyelashes.

A chorus of Oo's worked their way through the room, causing the hybrid Diva to blush slightly. "Please…he just can't get his hands off me." She spoke timidly.

"How's the sex?" Nikki asked.

"God, Nicole!"

"What? It's a normal question!" Nikki rolled her eyes before looking back at Kaitlyn. "So? Is it good? Because you know big guys sometimes have tiny pe-"

"Nicole!" Natalya exclaimed again.

Kaitlyn's face only reddened slightly as she shook her head. "It's good to know you haven't changed at all." Kaitlyn chuckled before shrugging. "But…the sex is great."

"I knew it." Nicole sat back with a smile, crossing her arms in a knowing fashion. The other girls could only look at Nikki with odd faces, all except for Brie who was clearly used to her sister's bold statements.

"She's not the only girl attracting the Shield." Eva spoke out loud, a smirk on her lips creating an image that Kaitlyn could only compare to a popular high school cheerleader's expression.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naomi asked.

"Oh nothing." She spoke slowly, letting the smirk stay on her face as she walked out of the locker room. She dragged JoJo with her. The curly haired girl looked as if she wanted to stay but left when she saw Eva's face.

"Sometimes I just don't know with that girl." Naomi shook her head.

"She was talking about Dean." Kaitlyn spoke before she could stop herself. She heard a chorus of "huhs" fill the room. Natalya was the first to speak.

"Dean? As in, Dean Ambrose? What does he have anything to do with this?" Natalya asked with her voice speeding up like it did when she'd get curious.

Kaitlyn looked between the girls before sighing. She already let it out, might as well just say a little bit on it. With how Dean couldn't stop talking about her she was sure the two were going to be a thing soon. It made Kaitlyn sick to her stomach but she couldn't do anything about it.

"They're like…seeing each other." Kaitlyn explained the best she could.

"They're going out?!"

"Not officially, I don't think so. They're just messing around, I think." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"…Lucky bitch." Cameron muttered out.

"Cameron! That's how you feel? What about Vinny?" Naomi chuckled at her friend's words.

"I still love Vinny but I can acknowledge Dean's attractiveness." She shrugged as she grabbed her pompoms.

Kaitlyn made a face at her words. "I see him too much like a brother now. Comments like that just freak me out." She commented.

"You've got the best looking one anyways." Nikki shrugged.

"Thanks…" Kaitlyn nodded before pushing her belt up her arm and standing up. "Speaking of the best looking one, I have to go look for Roman."

"You have to go look for him or do you _want _to go look for him?" Naomi asked with an eyebrow raised and a playful grin on her face.

"_Have to._" Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out.

"Come back soon, okay?" Natalya asked. "We really do miss you."

"I definitely will." Kaitlyn promised before exiting the locker room. She fished out her phone and texted Roman.

**Where you at, Big Guy?**

* * *

Eva strolled to a halt at the catering, poking her head in and instantly spotting the man she was hoping to find. Her lips curled into a smirk as she flipped her red hair over her shoulder.

"Why are you smiling like that?" JoJo asked, a bit freaked at her friend's smile but quickly noticed, when she popped her own head in, why she was smiling the way she was. "Oh."

"Let's go over there." Eva said, making to walk but froze when JoJo didn't come with. _Ugh. _"What's wrong, Jo?" She asked.

"I'm not going over there to him…he scares me." JoJo admitted timidly. JoJo seemed more and more childish to Eva every day and it boggled her mind how JoJo was even still part of the WWE. She crossed her arms as she let out a sigh.

"He's not bad. Plus, you're with me. He won't do anything." Eva reassured JoJo. She grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her towards him. "Look he even has Seth with him!"

"Se-Seth?" She stuttered out. She tried to fight off of Eva's grip but the girl had her on tight.

"Ye-Yes." Eva mimicked her stutter. "Didn't you want to ask him about tr-"

"Not now." JoJo said rapidly.

"Whatever." Eva let go of JoJo's arm. "If you're going to be a scared little girl then just go."

JoJo flinched slightly at the words "little girl." Eva knew JoJo hated to be treated like a child but if she was going to act like one then people are going to call her that. One day JoJo will learn to woman up but it was clear that today wasn't the day.

"I'm getting a sandwich." JoJo spoke with annoyance in her voice, crossing her arms as she walked to the catering table. Eva shrugged before flipping her hair over and making her way to the two men. Her eyes were only linked on one though.

"Dean." She said as she stopped next to the table he sat with Seth. She watched as a smirk graced his features at her voice. She loved knowing she could get that reaction from him.

"Hey, doll face." He greeted, leaning back on his chair as he motioned towards the one next to him. "Take a seat."

Eva obliged, sitting next to Dean and looking over at Seth. "Hey." She greeted shortly. If she had it her way, she would've ignored Seth's existence but she knew to get closer to Dean she had to get close to his friends too, so she'd play friendly as best she could.

"Hey, Eva." Seth greeted with a smirk on his face that made his garden gnome features seem…well…more garden gnome-y.

Eva offered him a short smile before facing her attention back on Dean. "I was thinking about the date we had." She spoke to Dean, crossing her legs and having it lightly graze Dean's on purpose. The contact made Dean smirk.

"Funny. I was thinking about it too." Dean said. "Was also wondering when we'd do that again."

Eva let out a flirty laugh before flipping her red hair over her other shoulder. "I've been waiting for you to ask."

"Because the guy has to ask or some shit like that, right?" Dean asked, his ever so clear love expertise showing. "Well I'm asking now. Then maybe we can end it in my room…"

"Alright, dude." Seth made a face as he shook his head. "Let's _not _talk about that while I'm here, alright?"

Dean simply shrugged at his friend, clearly not caring for whatever the two toned man felt about their conversation. Eva simply smiled as she let out a laugh. "It's too soon to go back to your room anyways." She said.

Dean's face changed to one that looked a bit disappointed. He opened his mouth to say something when a loud noise abruptly stopped him and gathered the attention of himself and Eva. Someone had knocked into Seth's chair causing Seth to jerk to the side, along with the table, and for the person to land on the floor hard.

Seth let out a curse as he went to give the person a piece of his mind but stopped when he noticed a mass of curly brunette hair, with lettuce in it, on the floor. Eva stood up from her seat and looked between the girl on the floor and Seth, feeling utterly embarrassed.

"JoJo! What are you doing?" Eva asked exasperatedly at her friend.

JoJo's eyes, open as wide as saucers, could only look at Seth who started laughing. A blush quickly worked its way through her cheeks as she got up. "I…I'm sorry!" She squeaked out before quickly hurrying out of the room.

Eva face palmed before looking down at Dean, who was in a fit of laughter. She opened her mouth to say something, anything to make the embarrassment she felt better but nothing came out. So instead she sighed out before going after JoJo. JoJo always had a way of seemingly making herself, and Eva, look like a pair of fools.

* * *

**A/N: Another update! This one was a bit slower to get up as I'm getting more and more busier as the time goes by but I did it! Haha. I know right now it seems sort of like, omg where is this going? But it's going somewhere trust me! We just need to get all this other stuff out of the way. Haha.  
**

**Oh! I was asked by the lovely, wweanddegrassi, if I stopped writing Rich Thieves and the answer is no. I still very much want to finish it and write it. I've been wanting to do a Dean/Kaitlyn and I really want to finish it. I also want to make Rich Thieves long and beautiful since I have already thought up of the plot and such. Maybe I'll finish it after Seeing Red or maybe I'll update that consecutively with this one. Who knows, but I do not like to keep stories unfinished and dang I plan to finish it! -waves fist- I hope this answers your question, dear! (And everyone else who has this same one!)**

**Anyways! I hope you guys liked this! I also hope you guys really like Seth Rollins because now I really like Seth Rollins and we should all like Seth Rollins because he's amazing.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review? ^.^**


	4. Tight Around Her Finger

Dean wasn't sure if this was drink 4 or 5. _Maybe it's 10. _Either way Dean didn't care. The number of alcohol filled cups he managed to consume in a span of 2 hours didn't worry him at all. In fact the only thing he was worrying about tonight was the red hot piece of ass in front of him, Eva Marie. The girl had gone up to him one day with the utmost confidence that Dean could only deem as sexy and courageous. Usually, Dean would have to go up to a girl, which wasn't ever much of a hassle but it was a nice change of pace to what he was usually into. He liked how Eva carried herself. Sure she had done some dumbass stuff in the past but she was really holding her own and that's something Dean liked.

She wanted redemption like everyone who's ever did anything degrading wants. And Dean could relate to that. Granted, he was deemed the psycho in the group, the lunatic, and it's a title the man wore high and proud. He knew he wasn't all there and he was sure he'd never be all there, not fully at least. But he did feel bad sometimes…so maybe he wasn't too much of a lunatic as they say. Either way, Eva was someone Dean could surprisingly find himself in. Or what he wanted to be at least; someone on a mission to better themselves.

"Dean?" She asked with a hint of a grin on her face. "Were you listening to me at all?"

"No." He answered shortly with a smooth smirk on his face. He could see her eyes slit slightly in annoyance and that all but amused him even more.

"Then what the hell were you doing?" Eva demanded to know. Her calm position changing into one more tense.

"I was thinking about you." Dean shrugged.

The red-haired Diva only looked at him with confusion on her face. "I'm right here though…"

"Yeah. You being right there made me think of you…good things." He said, leaning forward on the bar so his face was closer to hers. "I can't believe I'm going to fucking say this but, I really like you. You're something else, Red."

He watched a smile grace her exotic features. She brushed her red hair to the side, as she did often, and leaned herself closer to him. "I like you too, Dean." Eva said. The smell of alcohol on her breath hit Dean's nostrils, causing a smile to grow on his face.

"So…why not make this official?" Dean asked; his own words surprising himself. When the hell was the last time Dean wanted anything official? _Maybe in middle school or something?_ He thought some other pair of words would escape his mouth, 'hooking up' was the words he was expecting to hear. Either way the words were out and surprisingly enough he meant them.

"Dean…" Eva leaned back causing the Ohio breed man to arch an eyebrow at her.

"Come on! We've been seeing each other for weeks. I don't usually ask for shit like this so you know I'm being serious!" He told her.

"I know. I hear you." She let out a sigh that made Dean actually worry. "I don't know…I'm trying to focus on my job. It's hard to get anywhere here and I don't want to get distracted…" She explained. Dean watched a frown work on her face and in that moment he realized he didn't like seeing her disappointed.

"Come on, you know you're going to be big." Dean rolled his eyes. "It's no big secret. You've got the look for it."

"I know all that but…I think I should be big _now._" Eva stressed. "I just wish there was a way…"

Dean shrugged. "More training and promo work. I also heard talking to the authority can help too but I doubt that. Hunter and Stephanie are hard asses."

"Exactly, they'll never listen to me." Eva down casted her eyes before looking back up at him, as if an amazing idea just popped into her head. "What if you talk to them for me?"

"Me?" Dean asked, pointing a thumb to himself as he raised his eyebrows.

Eva nodded. "You're part of The Shield…they'll listen to you." She tried to convince him.

He merely made a face before downing the rest of his drink. The liquor burned down his throat. He scrunched his face as he let out a noise at the feeling. He went to comment on it to Eva when he noticed she didn't seem to want to let their conversation go. Dean sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't think they'll listen to me." Dean breathed out. "We've helped them before…or they _think _we helped them but that doesn't mean I have some special treatment or nothin'. Besides getting our own locker room the only thing luxurious I get from the company is those cupcakes. They're fucking delicious."

Eva rolled her eyes at him and for a split second Dean could've sworn Eva looked angry with him, but she quickly took his hands in hers and clutched them to her. "Please? I need all the help I can get."

Dean let his hands grow limp in hers as he looked between her and their hands. He knew he had to help her…she deserved it. Sure maybe she'd get crap if he helped her out but if it would move her forward then where was the harm? It also guaranteed that he'd finally get Eva the way he wanted her. He couldn't screw this thing up with Eva now; especially with what he was feeling towards the Diva. She molded well with him and he wanted to keep molding with her.

"…I'll see what I can do alright?" Dean finally spoke. Eva's face lit up as she swung her arms around him. Never good with hugs, he awkwardly hugged her back.

"I knew I could count on you, babe." She whispered in his ear before pulling back from the hug far enough where their faces were merely inches apart.

Dean smirked. "I like to get shit done, doll face." He spoke gruffly. Eva smirked herself before leaning in forward and capturing Dean's lips on hers. If helping her get more screen time means he can do more awesome shit like this? Well then call him her fucking manager!

* * *

Kaitlyn let out a soft moan as Roman's mouth grazed down her neck, leaving soft kisses and nibbles. Her hands worked their way up his SWAT vest. Fingers fumbled with the zipper as he chuckled on her neck, his breath hitting her neck and causing a shiver to go up her spine.

"Babe, we're at work." Roman said, putting his hands on her cheeks and placing his face inches away from hers.

"Never stopped us before." She spoke, lust clear in her eyes as she closed the distance and kissed him. Roman grinned in the kiss, causing Kaitlyn to do so as well. Her hands went back to the zipper, finally getting the damn thing to go down, when the locker room door swung open.

"He- Oh shit!" Seth's raspy voice filled the room.

Kaitlyn and Roman quickly pulled apart before looking over at Seth who had his eyes closed. "Crap, now I'm blinded!"

"Shut up." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked with her voice snarky. Roman let out another chuckle at her anger.

"I was bored so I went looking for you guys. I should've known leaving you two alone for 5 minutes would lead to…to…this!" Seth slowly opened his eyes. "It's like walking into your parents making out."

"Well now you've ruined it." Kaitlyn crossed her arms. "So what do you want to do?"

"I was hoping you'd decide…" Seth said.

"Well, I know what I wanna do." Roman started. "But I can't really do Kaitlyn right now."

"Holy shit, okay I'm leaving!" Seth exclaimed. "I need to go bleach my _brain_."

"Don't leave just yet." A new voice spoke, all three pairs of eyes met the door to see Dean walk in. "I gotta talk to you guys about some stuff."

Dean closed the door behind him and walked into the middle of the room. He slowly paced around and if Kaitlyn didn't know any better she'd say he actually looked nervous about what he was going to ask. Her hazel eyes shifted to Roman who simply shrugged. A sound of Dean clearing his throat caught everyone's attention again.

"Alright, shit…okay." Dean started, standing up straighter now as he rubbed his hands together. "I'm not going to beat around the bush or some shit. How do you guys feel about adding another Diva?"

"I thought Seth and Kaitlyn were enough?" Roman asked, getting a glare from Seth.

Kaitlyn's eyebrows simply scrunched together. Who could he possibly be…oh no. _Please god no. _"Are you talking about Eva?" She asked.

Dean nodded. "She'll be a cool addition. Something different."

"Absolutely not!" Kaitlyn spoke sternly. "No, we don't need another girl here."

"Why? You think you won't be important anymore?" Dean asked, a smirk on his face as he tried to excuse her annoyance with jealousy.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "She's bad news, Dean. I mean, she's such a high school bitch. Didn't you say you wouldn't ever work with a Bella? She's like a Bella!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, mentally apologizing to Nikki and Brie as she said this. But she knew that would get Dean to change his mind.

"She's nothing like a Bella. She's smart, for one thing." Dean pointed a finger at her.

"Smart?!" Kaitlyn laughed out. "I know you like to keep away from media or whatever, but obviously you haven't researched on your little girlfriend. She does a lot of stupid things; she might trip on the barricade or something." Kaitlyn placed a hand on Roman's arm. "No offense."

"Don't worry, babe. None taken."

"You've got some nerve." Dean said with anger in his voice. "You're no genius either, Kaitlyn."

"Hey!" Roman barked out, startling both Kaitlyn and Dean. "Choose your next words wisely, Ambrose." Roman warned.

"What? She can talk shit about my girl but the moment I say anything about yours it's a problem?" Dean yelled out, his anger getting the best of him as it usually did.

"Nah, it ain't cool for either of you to do." Roman said. "But you're calling her out like she hasn't been with us for months now. You're going to talk to her like that for some girl that wants some screen time? In fact, it sounds like she's using you man."

Dean's face instantly reddened at that, his "psycho eyes" as Seth called them, showing through as he pointed a finger at Roman. "She's not using me. No one uses Dean Ambrose."

Roman raised his arms up at Dean's harsh tone. He moved forward, cautiously choosing his next words. "All I'm saying is just keep any eye on her. You're a big shot here now and people will find any way to get to the top, now-a-days."

"Well that's not her." Dean spat out.

Seth stepped forward. He always stepped in when things got intense. He always seemed to know how to calm the two boys down, much better than Kaitlyn ever could. Maybe because, despite being immature from time to time, he really knew what he was doing. He wasn't called the architect of the Shield for nothing.

"Alright, alright, alright." He repeated, placing his arm on a wild Dean. "Listen, Dean. We get you wanting her to be her best or whatever, but we can't bring her in like this. Maybe you can, I don't know, talk to Hunter or Stephanie about it."

Dean let out a groan at that as he shook his head. "They won't listen….I tried"

"Try again." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"You're just encouraging me because you don't want her around." Dean snapped at Kaitlyn, his anger clearly not subduing anytime soon. Kaitlyn was about to snap herself, but she figured two angry people wouldn't be best.

"You're right." She nodded. "I don't want her here. Doesn't mean I don't want her to succeed. Go talk to them and try again."

Dean stared at her, his blue eyes looking much colder, as he had a little tick on his head. Something Dean picked up on was the weird ticks the more he spent in the WWE. It worried her fromm time to time but the boys seemed to be used to it. The Cincinnati native turned around slowly, lifting his hand as he made slow fists with it before exiting the room.

"…He's fucking crazy." Seth shook his head before making it over to his sports bag.

Kaitlyn simply shook her head before leaning back on the wall. "Whatever, at least we dodged that bullet…will he be mad for long?" She asked, looking between the two guys.

Roman shrugged. "You never know with Dean. We just let him get over it himself."

"So when you stop hearing the sound of shit being flipped over, that means he's over it." Seth gloved up his hands, making quick fists as he examined his gloves.

"Don't worry about it." Roman assured her. "He's not all there."

"That's why I'm worried." She muttered, looking back at the locker room door.

* * *

Eva examined her nails as she leaned one of those crates the WWE tend to have around all the time. Her nail beds were starting to look horrendous; the little mission she was on was really starting to take over her life and now her nail beds suffered from it.

A sigh escaped her lips as she let her hands fall to the side before turning around and laying her elbows on the crate. She leaned her head on the palms of her hand as she counted each tile on the wall. She hated all this waiting. She wanted to know what the hell Dean had in mind for her so she could finally start strategizing how she'd make herself the best Diva out there. She figured probably calling out the Diva's Champion would get her on top, but she couldn't for the simple fact that Katey…_fuck that's not it…_was a friend of Dean. So she had to play nice. She hated playing nice.

"Eva!" Dean's voice called out to her down the hall. She turned to see his angry figure nearly stomp over to her. _Fuck, this can't mean good news. _

"Dean! What's up?" She asked, trying to sound chipper even though she was nervous as hell.

"What's up? My teammates are dickheads, that's what's up!" Dean explained, his hands doing that weird thing Eva hated. God, how she hated it.

"What happened?" Eva asked trying to sound concerned but the only thing she cared about was whether or not he spoke to the Authority.

He let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "I asked them about adding you to the Shield and I thought they'd have my back but apparently they fucking don't."

"Wait…what?" Eva shook her head. "You were planning on putting me with you guys?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, it'd give you the screen time you wanted and it'd put you closer to me…can't believe I fuckin' said that." Dean muttered before looking over at her. "But they got all pissy about it. Especially Kaitlyn."

Eva rolled her eyes at the mention of Kaitlyn's name. Of course. Of course she'd want to ruin Eva's chance of anything. She knew Kaitlyn didn't like her and frankly she didn't like Kaitlyn either. She was another girl Eva really couldn't understand how the hell she made it big. _It's probably her big ass muscles. _Eva thought to herself. Someone who looked like man and had a weird personality shouldn't be on the top of the Diva's division. Someone who was sexy and athletic should be on top and that someone was Eva.

"That bitch…" Eva said out loud by mistake, her eyes widen a bit in fear but when she didn't see Dean react a smile slowly crept on her face. For a second she actually thought Dean was useless but he hadn't reacted to her clear insult of the "Lady of The Shield" which meant only one thing.

Eva had Dean wrapped around her finger.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get it done for you." Dean apologized.

"It's okay…" Eva said, looking over at him. Despite now realizing that she had Dean wrapped tight, she still didn't have a sure way to get on top. _Fuck, if it weren't for Kaitlyn. _Kaitlyn and that stupid ass butterfly belt….butterfly belt. Dean didn't care for Kaitlyn anymore which meant….

"I know what to do." Eva declared with a smile, catching Dean off guard. "I'll see you around, okay? I uh, I have to get some stuff done." She leaned up and placed a kiss on a confused Dean.

She offered him one last smile before quickly walking her way to the women's locker room. The red haired Diva zoomed past wrestlers and producers as she tried to hurriedly walk past them. Eva knew exactly what she had to do, her plan crystal clear in her mind. Her plan was a bit lengthier then her original but it'd be worth it. She was hungry for the top, of course, but she wasn't going to get to the top sloppily. People often disregarded Eva as being stupid for the mistakes she's made and she had to admit that she dumbed herself down often, but she was actually much smarter than people liked to think. How else would she be here? You don't get here without being the best and for some people it was athletics but Eva got through with her brain and of course her looks but now wasn't the time to be vain.

Her hands slammed on the door as she pushed it open, and just like she thought, JoJo was sitting down on the bench as she tied up her wrestling boots. They were in Florida, where NXT is filmed, and JoJo often liked to change with the girls. The noise of the door had startled JoJo, causing the Mexican-Dominican to let out a squeaky noise of fear.

"Jesus, Eva! Warn a girl!" JoJo stressed out as she clutched her chest.

"JoJo, I have a proposition." Eva told her, looking back to make sure that the door was closed.

"A proposition?" JoJo asked as she looked behind Eva to the door as well. Eva walked closer and sat next to the younger girl, leaning in and changing her voice to a hushed tone.

"You're my friend right? Maybe even my best friend here?" Eva asked, causing JoJo to nod. "Then you'll help me with anything, right?" JoJo once again nodded.

"Good because I need you here." Eva said, checking behind her again at the door.

"Why do you keep looking over there?" JoJo asked.

Eva quickly turned her head back. "No one else can know about this."

"Okay. Now please get to it, I'm getting nervous."

"I need you to help me take down Kaitlyn and get that Divas Belt."

* * *

**A/N: New chapter and new drama, yay! Hope you enjoyed this! Please review? ^.^**


	5. The Biggest Loser

Eva smirked at her reflection in the mirror. Just weeks ago Eva was scraping the floor, her nails bloody as she tried anything to get just a lick of the true spotlight she craved, but now…now she had a fool proof way. And on top of that, she could show her true distaste for the current Diva's Champion. She didn't want Eva to have her spotlight? Well then Eva will just have to take hers.

It was a good thing she had JoJo on her side also, albeit JoJo agreed reluctantly and she wasn't the _best _alliance to have, it was still something. She was small and fast; which would do amazing with what Eva had in mind.

* * *

"_You want to _what?_" JoJo's eyebrows flew to her hairline. _

_Eva let out a noise from her throat at her annoyance with that brunette hillbilly. "I want to destroy her. I want to see her fail and I want to take the top."_

_JoJo's face clearly read question in it, but she didn't say anything. Eva continued to speak. "Dean tried to help me get on top…but Kaitlyn's trying to knock me down. So I'm going to knock her down and I need your help." Eva told JoJo, standing firmly as she pointed a perfectly manicured finger to JoJo. _

"_How exactly?" JoJo asked, now standing up herself. _

"_We need to throw her off…we need to attack her when she least expects it. Make sure she's weak enough for when I swoop in, so I can take that pretty little butterfly from her." Eva explained, rubbing her hands together slightly before stopping abruptly. That was very Dean-ish of her. _

"_And how does that include me?" JoJo looked between Eva's face and hands. _

"_I need you to help me get her." Eva said. _

_JoJo simply looked at her like she had three heads. "How? I'm not allowed to wrestle in the main…" She reminded Eva, as if the red haired woman didn't know this already. Eva rolled her eyes at the young girl. _

"_I know that; I'm not an idiot." Eva stressed out. "That's why we'll be doing this secretly. You'll wear a hoodie at all times; it'll hide your face and you can just get her from behind…get her off her guard." _

_JoJo made a face. "Sort of like what happened to her in 2012?"_

"_Yeah…except we're actually going to have it work because she'll never come back up. She'll stay down." Eva spoke, a fierce anger in her and drive that she hadn't felt in a while. She wanted this; she really wanted this and she was going to get it. That hybrid bitch doesn't know what's coming. _

* * *

JoJo entered the women's locker room of the performance center, her recent agreement with Eva still fresh in her mind. Was she really going to go through with this? She had been doing things so well in the WWE. Everyone had done nothing but compliment her in her training and how respectful she was. So why did she agree to helping Eva at all? JoJo knew Eva didn't really like her much but JoJo wasn't going to mention that in fear of starting unneeded drama like she did when she was in Total Divas. So maybe that's why she decided to go through with it because she didn't want Eva to be angry. Because, apparent to her now, Eva was crazy when she was angry and she didn't want to be on her radar.

"But I'm doing a bad thing…" JoJo muttered to herself as she looked down at her hands. Was this what being in the WWE was really like? Doing things against your morals? _Am I really ready for this? _

"JoJo!" Eva called over, a sweet smile on her face. She never looked this friendly…

"Hey, Eva." JoJo greeted, a small smile on her lips as the red haired girl moved around the room. "What's up?" She asked carefully as Eva, with no shame, started to change in front of the girl.

"Nothing. Today just feels like a good day." Eva answered as she slid a T-shirt on her body. "How about you?" She asked.

_Did…did she just ask what's up with_ me?!

"Uh…nothing." JoJo answered, honestly freaked out with Eva's friendliness. She couldn't believe she was saying this…er, well thinking this…but she would much rather have rude Eva. Dumb rude Eva.

"Hey, you know who I saw out there today?" Eva asked, nudging JoJo. JoJo stepped back, staring at her arm as if she had been touched by some mythological creature.

"Who? Dean?" JoJo asked, looking up at Eva.

"Yes…but he was with Seth." Eva pointed out. JoJo felt a sudden wave of nerves enter her because she knew exactly what Eva was hinting at her to do.

"No, Eva." JoJo spoke fast.

"Come on, JoJo! Jesus, you're just asking him for training and what better place to ask than in the Performance Center?" Eva smiled at the end. "Want me to ask him for you?"

"NO!" JoJo reached out and held onto Eva in case she made a run for the door. "I…I don't want to ask him yet."

"Why?"

"Because, he's like…Seth Rollins! He's a Shield member. Oh my god, he was the first NXT Champion!" JoJo exclaimed to her, a small twinkle in her eye as she spoke. She really did look up to him. He was quick on his feet and very smart in the ring. He was also charismatic and knew how to capture someone's attention. He was exactly the kind of wrestler she wanted to be; entertaining in the ring and with her words. And that's what made it intimidating to ask him to train with her because what if he laughed at her in her face? What if he just flat out said no? It'd crush her and she wasn't sure she was ready for that kind of rejection.

"So what? And you're JoJo Offerman. You can very well be the NXT Women's Champion one day and like, someone will want to train with you." Eva shrugged. "But to be the best you need to train with the best, right? And Seth is the best to you."

"Wow Eva that was…actually good advice." JoJo spoke out loud.

"You sound surprised."

"I am, honestly."

Eva simply laughed. That freaked JoJo out.

"Well are you going to go ask him then?" Eva asked. "Because if you don't I will. And don't think I won't."

JoJo simply stared at her before letting out a noise that sounded like a dying whale before throwing herself on the bench. "I don't wannaaa!"

"JoJo!" Eva yelled.

"Fine!" JoJo yelled back. "But if I get rejected I get to beat you up in the ring."

"Fine." Eva nodded. "Just because I know you won't get rejected."

"What makes you so sure? Oh my god, did you talk to him already?!" JoJo asked exasperatedly, fear running through her.

"No! God, JoJo!" Eva exclaimed. "Why are you so paranoid, honestly?"

JoJo simply rolled her eyes before making her way to the door, she cracked it open slightly and poked her head out. In the distance she spotted two toned hair. It was wild and all over the place despite being in a ponytail. The body the hair was attached to was speaking enthusiastically about god knows what. _Just go over there. Be cool and ask calmly…all he could say is no. No big deal! _JoJo tried to talk herself up. She was actually starting to gain confidence when Seth turned around and their eyes almost locked. A squeal escaped her lips as she flashed back in the room.

"What happened?" Eva asked.

"We almost locked eyes…" JoJo breathed out, clutching her chest.

Eva sighed before rolling her eyes. "You're such a little girl."

"I'm _not _a little girl." JoJo grumbled. "I'm 19."

"Well if you're not a little girl then you should be able to go ask a co-worker to help you out." Eva placed her hands on her hips, reminding JoJo of her own mother.

"…You're right. I'm being stupid." JoJo looked down, before looking up at Eva. "I'm going to go ask him." She declared, walking to the door with her head held high. Eva was right. She wanted to be taken as a serious wrestler and a serious wrestler can talk to other serious wrestlers and train with them without being some squeal-y teenage girl. She was just as important as anyone else in this building and, like everyone else, she wanted to get better and getting better meant help from the best. And if he said no? Well JoJo had a whole building of veterans. And she had fast legs to quickly run from the situation if things went downhill.

Letting out a deep sigh, JoJo bounced on the balls of her feet before opening the door. _Here we go no need to freak out. It'll be easy! No biggie! _JoJo tried her best to pump herself up. Her sneakers made soft thud noises as she walked closer and closer to the two toned man who was, unsurprisingly enough, with his team member Dean Ambrose. Who was arguably the freakiest and scariest member to JoJo. She didn't understand how Eva could handle being near him for more than 2 seconds without wanting to run the other direction. In fact, JoJo wanted to run the other direction right now but she knew if she did Eva would ask Seth herself and that'd make JoJo look like she asked Eva to. Which would look childish and the last thing JoJo wanted to look in this company was childish.

_Just be your awesome self, JoJo! _She thought to herself, before walking over to the boys. Dean was the first to notice her, causing the girl to let out a squeal at his eye contact. Her stomach flipped nervously as his stare made her stop in her tracks, which brought an amused smile on his face; which made her even more nervous. No. No she had to act like a real wrestler. Shaking it off, JoJo held her head high and walked towards the men. She watched Dean say something to Seth, causing the man to look over at her. Her stomach flipped once more but she didn't stop this time. _Hey I might actually do this! _

JoJo stopped in front of Seth, who looked at her with a confused expression on his face. She didn't blame him. Seth had never had any kind of conversation with JoJo before. Well, unless you count that time he asked her for the time and she nearly stumbled out her answer but it was so short she didn't see that as a real conversation at all. Plus, she always imagined it being much smoother.

JoJo smiled up at Seth and opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off by Dean's amused voice.

"Decided to skip out on the lettuce hairstyle today?" Dean joked, earning a jab from Seth.

Her head hung low at that but she had made it this far and she wasn't going to back down now. Choosing to ignore Dean she started to speak. "Uh, Mi..Mister Seth Rollins..." _Mister Seth Rollins?!_ "I was just wondering you know, if you could um...help me train? You know since I'm in NXT and uh you were like, NXT champion? And I look up to you and I was thinking you know training with you could help me out because…you're…you're a really good wrestler…" She stumbled out. She mentally kicked herself at how lame she was sounding.

Seth's eyes widen slightly at the question. Before giving him any chance to even think about formulating an answer JoJo's doubt got the better of her causing her to squeak out quickly. "It's okay you don't have to! I'm sorry to waste your time!" Her eyes round as saucers at her own comment; she let out a noise similar to a dying mouse before turning around and making a run for the women's locker room.

Eva's head shot up. "How'd it go?"

JoJo simply walked past and sat down on the bench. Her hands ran through her hair, stopping on top of her head as her elbows propped themselves on her legs. "I'm the biggest loser ever." JoJo muttered, closing her eyes at her own stupidity.

Eva simply sighed before rubbing her hand on JoJo's back. "Sorry…"

"Yeah."

* * *

"What do you want to do today?" Roman asked as he opened the door of the Performance Center for Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn thanked him briefly as she entered in. She put a finger on her chin and she thought.

"Well, it's leg day…so I wanted to work on that a bit. Maybe we can work in the ring after?" She asked him, looking over at the tanned man.

Roman simply shrugged as he nodded. "Yeah."

"You're a man of few words, huh?" Kaitlyn asked, a smile threatening to appear on her face.

"You're a woman of a lot of words." Roman smirked at her. "You do all the talking for us."

"Are you saying I talk too much?" Kaitlyn asked him, an eyebrow arched.

"Nah, I ain't saying that. I just mean…you talk enough for the both of us." Roman explained. Kaitlyn simply raised her eyebrows higher as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Excu-"

"Look! Dean and Seth!" Roman called over, waving at them as he guided Kaitlyn over to them. "Hey men what's up?"

Kaitlyn looked over at Roman with an amused expression on her face. She watched as he refused to look at her, except he decided to discuss sports with Seth. She shook her head before looking over and noticed that Dean was looking at her; she couldn't tell what he was thinking but his eyes looked almost cold.

"What, Ambrose?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Dean shook his head. Kaitlyn let out a sigh.

"Is this about Eva? Because I wasn't the only one who said no." Kaitlyn crossed her arms; finding it unbelievable that Dean was _still _angry that she didn't want Eva in the group.

"Guys…" Seth breathed out. "Can we please not do this today?"

"I wasn't doing anything. It was Dean's lo-"

"Oh it was me?! I didn't eve-"

"But you looked at me-"

"Sorry I didn't know I couldn't _look_ at you, Princess-"

"I'm not a _princess-_"

"Hey!" Roman yelled out, successfully scaring both Dean and Kaitlyn. His eyes flashed between Dean and Kaitlyn. "This shit is over. The last time I checked I didn't team up with fuckin' 5 year olds. If I wanted that, I would've teamed up with my daughter's friends!"

Kaitlyn crossed her arms. Roman was right, they were acting like a couple of kids. They were supposed to be an invincible team; not one that fights. Opponents would use that to their advantage and then Dean would get even angrier. And a really angry Dean was a hassle to deal with.

So, Kaitlyn sucked up her pride, because god knows Dean would never, and she nodded. "You're right, Ro." She said, looking over at Dean. "I'm sorry…not for not wanting Eva in the team, but for being immature about it."

Dean grunted something in response. Of course Kaitlyn didn't expect any sort of apology from Dean; she's only gotten an apology once and she was sure that would be the last time. The Texan would fight for an apology but she knew it was like beating a dead horse. She probably had more luck winning the lottery than getting anything from Dean that he wasn't willing to give. That was one of those traits she disliked about the man but she figured it's what made him a great leader…even if she did want to kick his ass for it sometimes.

"Great, now that that's over with." Seth stretched, putting his hands on his hips. "What are you two going to do?"

"Leg day." Was Roman's short answer, the two toned man simply nodded. He already knew that meant Kaitlyn and Roman would be in the gym most of the day.

"I guess I'll have a leg day too…" Seth trailed off. This caused a smirk to appear on Dean's face, clapping the Iowa native's back.

"Why not go train with your number one fan?" Dean asked.

"Shut up." Seth rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous nobody's dying to train with _you._"

Kaitlyn smiled over at Seth. "Aw you've got a fan? Who wants to train with you?" She asked.

"JoJo Offerman." Seth answered.

"Aw, the cute little newbie? How'd you know she wants to train with you?" Kaitlyn asked, now interested in the conversation. Unlike Eva, Kaitlyn found JoJo to be adorable with potential and wanting to work with Seth could be good for the girl. Seth had done plenty in his WWE career and she seemed like the perfect fit to do the things Seth does.

"She basically drooled over him." Dean answered, chuckling at the memory of JoJo. "She was stumbling all over herself and I was sure she was going to faint."

"She was really nervous." Seth had to agree.

"Sure she wasn't nervous because you had this next to you?" Roman asked, pointing towards Dean.

"Being nervous is the right reaction to seeing me. I love when people are terrified by me." Dean smirked darkly.

"I don't know, but she was really all over herself. I felt flattered." Seth shrugged.

"Well why aren't you training with her now?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Because she freaked out before I could answer her. She said something about wasting my time or something and just ran off."

"Then go tell her you don't mind training with her." Kaitlyn said.

"Ugh…but she's all the way over _there." _Seth spoke exasperatedly.

"Nigga, stop being lazy!" Roman shook his head. "Go make your fan happy. She's the only one you've got."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Seth spoke sarcastically, a deadpan expression on his face as Roman chuckled along with Kaitlyn and Dean. "Fine, I'll go. It's better than being alone today anyways."

"Make sure she doesn't have scissors to cut some of your hair with or something." Dean called out as Seth left, to which the two toned man flipped him the bird.

"You're mean." Kaitlyn commented to Dean who simply shrugged.

"What are you doing today, man?" Roman asked Dean who stretched his own arms back.

"I don't know yet." Dean answered. "Maybe just going to work out or find Eva..."

"Alright man." Roman nodded, looking over at Kaitlyn. "Ready?"

Kaitlyn nodded before looking over at Dean. "Well, see you around." Kaitlyn gave her farewell before following Roman over to the weights room.

* * *

_I'm so stupid! I mean, can I be any _more _of a dweeb?! I called him Mister Seth Rollins, as if he's a 50 year old man! Ugh, couldn't God just drop a piano on me or something? _JoJo thought to herself as she stretched out on the floor. She had never felt so much as a loser than she did then. And, maybe, it could've been worth it if she hadn't abruptly told him not to worry about it. She was so scared about being rejected that she didn't even give him a chance to reject her or give any kind of answer! _Well…no use in moping about it now. That ship has sailed. _She thought regrettably. Maybe she could try asking Justin Gabriel…or maybe not.

Footsteps were heard coming closer. She stretched her leg out and tried to touch the tips of her sneaker with her hand but she was feeling a bit stiff. Without looking up she called over to the steps that had stopped next to her. "Hey, can you just stretch me out a bit?" She asked. It had to have been another Diva or something; JoJo didn't need to look up to know.

She felt hands on her back as the person applied gentle pressure. A burn went through her leg as she hooked her sneaker with her hand and stretched herself out further. A few cracks of her back was heard. "Ah, that felt good." She commented as she went back to her regular sitting position. "Thanks, gi-" JoJo stopped herself short as she looked up and noticed that it wasn't a woman with her at all. It was Seth Rollins.

"Se-Seth!" She exclaimed, quickly shuffling to her feet and nearly stumbling over herself. _Damn JoJo! Get yourself together! _

"Hey, JoJo!" Seth greeted, a friendly smile on his face. _Oh dear god he's friendly_.

"You know my name?!" JoJo asked with disbelief.

Seth laughed as he nodded. "Yeah, JoJo Offerman right?"

All JoJo could do was nod. She couldn't believe he knew her name…her _full _name to be exact. JoJo hadn't made herself anything yet. Sure she was in Total Divas but she was sure Seth, of all people, hadn't seen a single episode. She had sang with the Funkadactyls once, and that was quite um…memorable, but not _that _memorable. Then again, Seth was a Shield member, she was sure he could get dirt on anyone with minimal effort.

"So, JoJo Offerman…" Seth started, placing his hands on his hips. "You want to train with me?"

JoJo's eyes widened. "Uh…yeah. But I said you don't have to wor-"

"I want to train with you." Seth smiled. "I mean, you're like my number one fan right?"

JoJo blushed at this. "I…I enjoy your work." She shrugged. She tried to hold her head higher; she didn't want to keep up the shy little girl persona. JoJo wanted to be seen as a real wrestler and real wrestlers can talk to other wrestlers.

"Thank you." Seth spoke before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let's get in the ring."

JoJo's eyes narrowed down on the hand on her shoulder. _Holy shit balls he's touching me. _She thought to herself before looking up at a smiling Seth. _Oh my god and he's friendly…what the hell? _"Uh, yeah…yeah." She nodded. With that Seth's smile widened and he guided JoJo to the mat, speaking about this and that but all JoJo could think about was. _I'm training with Seth Rollins! _

She couldn't believe she was thinking this but, _Thank you, Eva Marie!_

* * *

**A/N: Wow, two updates so close to each other! You guys should feel all happy and fuzzy inside. Haha. This is going to be the last one in a while because midterms and essays and also when I started this I already had written like 5 chapters prior so it was easier to update since I didn't have to write anything but now I'll have to write the chapters out and such. So! Hopefully, I can pump these out! Also, I already have like most of the plot thought out and such _sooooo_ it shouldn't be too hard.  
**

**Oh also, JoJo is adorable. **

**Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this! Please review? ^.^**


	6. Don't Back Down

The sounds of heavy footsteps were heard throughout the hotel room as Roman paced the room. His long fingers were wrapped around the phone he had propped on his ear, listening intently at the female voice talking to him on the other side. Her voice still managed to bring annoyance in him but he knew he couldn't let it show. He had to be calm, if not for the sake of his own sanity then for his daughter.

"I told you, I'm sorry I ain't got time to see her." Roman stressed out. "You know work has got me workin' like a dog and I don't want her comin' when I'm really busy."

"So basically never, Roman?" Jessica, his ex-fiancé, asked on the phone. He let out a groan.

"Don't give me that shit. You know damn well I'm tryin' to make time. In fact I _made _time this weekend. I want to take Alliyah out." He knew Jessica was never big on letting Alliyah come over to see him by herself but he wanted Alliyah to get used to Kaitlyn. He was getting more serious with Kaitlyn and though he didn't want to run into another engagement he wanted to make sure his top ladies got along fine.

"You're going to come over and see her?"

"No…I'm going to get her and take her out with me and Kaitlyn." He answered her.

Jessica's breath hitched at that. He knew Jessica grew jealous of Kaitlyn ever since they kissed on live television, he wasn't sure if she was jealous that he was with her or jealous that Alliyah was hanging out with Kaitlyn but there was jealousy. "I think you should just come see her alone." She suggested.

"No. Kaitlyn is someone really important in my life and Alliyah is important too. I want them to hang out together and get to know each other." He explained. "Come on, if you were getting serious with a guy I wouldn't bitch about you hangin' out with him and Alliyah."

She was silent for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine…this weekend you can pick up Alliyah. I'll let her know." She finally agreed. Roman smiled, happy that she didn't argue with him this time.

"Alright."

"See you this weekend."

"See you." Roman hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket. Jessica was surprisingly calm this time, which was a nice surprise. Their relationship didn't work out but he didn't want to be the usual ex-fiancés with a kid who just hate each other. He wanted to have a good platonic relationship with her, especially for Alliyah. Kids with separated parents often had broken families with parents that barely got along and he knew that could affect the child negatively. He didn't want that, not at all.

He sat down on the bed, letting out a satisfied sigh as he did so. He couldn't wait to tell Kaitlyn about Alliyah but first, he was sure a small nap before Smackdown wouldn't hurt.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Eva had spoken to JoJo about ruining Kaitlyn. For two weeks Eva has been talking to JoJo about what to do and how to do it. For two weeks Eva has been building her relationship with Dean, knowing that he was still very much vital. He was her closes connection to Kaitlyn. Plus when her plan works, because there is no 'if' here, she's sure she could get into the Shield using Dean. After all, they want someone with the championship and she very much plans on obtaining it somehow.

Her heels clicked on the ground as she walked down the corridors, searching for a fluffy mass of hair. She had to speak to JoJo about the night's events. She was finally going to move her plan in action and she needed to make sure the pint sized Diva knew what she was doing. Eva needed this plan to happen tonight. The sooner she does it the sooner she'll be on top with her, now boyfriend, Dean Ambrose.

She couldn't believe she agreed to be attached to him but he had insisted so persistently. It was really off putting, wasn't he supposed to be the "Baddest Man Alive?" Yet here he was basically begging to be with her. It was pathetic and nothing what she had expected but if this meant having him wrapped around her finger then so be it.

She spotted a mass of curly hair wrapped around an elastic bobbing in front of her. Eva instantly connected the hair with JoJo.

"JoJo!" She called, gaining the attention of the NXT Diva. "Hey! We need to talk."

"Yeah." JoJo nodded, crossing her arms as she shrugged. "I'm feeling a bit nervous, Eva and I don't know if I can do this –" She was cut off by Eva who shook her head.

"No, don't get cold feet on me, JoJo! I need you for this!" Eva looked around, quickly remembering they were in the corridor and lopped her arm with JoJo. The pint sized girl made a noise as the much older woman dragged her into the empty locker room.

"I swear JoJo if you back down!" Eva threatened; never finishing it but knowing JoJo got what she meant.

JoJo nodded, pressing her lips together a she looked down. Eva was hoping JoJo's innocent childlike good nature wouldn't kick in but it was and she didn't need that. She had worked too hard for this spot and she was almost there, she could almost _feel _the leather and metal belt. The thirst for power was driving her now. She was parched and the only person who could help quench her thirst was JoJo as of right now. She was going to get her tall refreshing glass of sweet victory.

"She has a match in an hour…get her before she walks out the curtain. I want to make sure she starts that match battered." Eva stated, an evil smirk working its way on her plump red lips. JoJo's head lifted slightly, her bun sagging as she looked at Eva full on.

"…okay."

* * *

It had been 43 minutes and 36 seconds since JoJo had spoken to Eva. She only knew the exact time because she had been looking down at the clock on her wrist nonstop. Time moved fast as her task approached quickly and it all but made the Dominican-Mexican nervous. She knew she had to do this, though the reasoning as to why was escaping her. Why was she doing this? Eva didn't like her so why should she help her? What was Eva going to do for her besides cause more unnecessary drama in her life? That's all she was, unnecessary drama.

Kaitlyn was a nice woman. In fact, during the short week she started training with Seth, Kaitlyn had stepped into the ring in the training facility to show her some moves of her own. She had inhaled all she could from Kaitlyn and this was how she was going to repay her? By attacking her just to avoid the wrath of the exotic Eva Marie? _She could do worse to me if I don't do this… _She thought to herself. JoJo hated this.

The brunette scanned her surroundings. Eva had guided her to an empty room; it was dark and was near the gorilla. She was instructed to wait there till it was Kaitlyn's match which was in, JoJo's eyes looked at her wrist watch, 5 minutes. Kaitlyn would be walking down the corridor any minute now and she was expected to run out and attack Kaitlyn the best she could. She didn't even know if she could even make an impact. Kaitlyn was more built then JoJo was; she was sure it'd just feel like sticks were attacking her or something.

A nervous feeling worked in her as she heard steps walking towards the gorilla. They weren't just a single pair but more. JoJo peeped through the door, noticing Kaitlyn walking hand-in-hand with Roman who was listening to her speak of something. JoJo hadn't ever seen them like this at work and for a minute she had to fight back an involuntary cooing sound she wanted to let out.

Roman nodded at Kaitlyn, whispering something to her that made the Texan giggle before placing a kiss on his cheek and watching him leave. JoJo's nervous were high as Kaitlyn came closer to the door, passing it finally. _I have to get her…I have to get her… _JoJo kept saying to herself but she couldn't find the courage in her to move forward. Or maybe she couldn't quite down her guilty conscious. She couldn't attack Kaitlyn…she had worked so hard. She had wanted this. JoJo could remember just months ago watching Kaitlyn defeat AJ to finally win her title back; who was JoJo to go and ruin that? No…no if Eva wanted this she'd have to do this herself.

Knowing full well that this would upset Eva, JoJo let out a sigh and carefully walked out of the room after Kaitlyn's music hit. She had to get out of here. Slipping off the hoodie, she quickly walked down the corridor and out to the parking lot. She looked back, thinking briefly on how her mother would often tell her that running away from her problems was never a good idea, but in this case she was sure it was the best idea.

The NXT diva slipped into the driver's side of a rental and started up the car. Her phone started to buzz, looking down she noticed Eva's name light up the screen.

"Sorry, Eva." She muttered before clicking ignore and starting the car up. The sound of the engine roaring to life rang throughout the parking lot as she quickly pulled out of the parking lot and zoomed down the highway.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long but here I've finally put up a new chapter! I was stuck on this one for so long but I finally got a continuation I was fine with. This was completely a filler chapter but was highly needed for what will happen in the future. Also I know it's so short but again, it needed to be. **

**I also totally just bs'd on his daughter's name! I don't know it at all so I made one up! Haha. **

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please review? ^.^ **


End file.
